Sazh Katzroy
| Eng = Reno Wilson | Herkunft = Cocoon | Alter = 40 (Final Fantasy XIII) 42 (Final Fantasy XIII-2) 542 (Lightning Returns) | Größe = 189 cm | Waffen = Zwei Pistolen | Nexus-Attacke = Desperado | Esper = Brynhildur }} Sazh Katzroy (jap. サッズ・カッツロイ, Sazzu Kattsuroi) ist ein spielbarer Charakter aus Final Fantasy XIII. In Final Fantasy XIII-2 hat er nur eine Nebenrolle, außerdem erhält er einen Auftritt in Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII. Er ist sehr sympathisch und freundlich und wird von einem Chocobo-Küken begleitet. Er trägt eine grüne Jacke, braune Hosen und schwarze Stiefel. Außerdem besitzt er eine Frisur im , in der sich sein Küken meist versteckt. Sazh ist der älteste der spielbaren Charaktere und übernimmt im Verlauf eine Art Vaterrolle, besonders für Vanille und Hope. In brenzligen Situationen neigt er zu einer gewissen Tollpatschigkeit, doch er zeigt gelegentlich auch Führungsqualitäten, ist ein hervorragender Luftschiffpilot und technisch sehr begabt. Er trägt eine besonders schwere Last mit sich, da er sich indirekt dafür verantwortlich fühlt, dass die anderen Charaktere zu L'Cie wurden. Gleichzeitig sorgt er sich unendlich um seinen Sohn Dajh, dessen Bestimmung er übernehmen will. Sazh zeigt sich oftmals nach außen hin locker und abgeklärt, aber unter seiner Schale ist er emotional sehr aufgewühlt. Er trägt viele Selbstzweifel mit sich und weiß auch nicht, wie er seinem Sohn jemals helfen kann. Er hält sich meist an die anderen Figuren und schlägt selten selbst die Richtung vor, obwohl er die meiste Erfahrung aller Charaktere besitzt. Oftmals überspielt er seine Nervosität durch lockere Sprüche, aber man merkt sie ihm dennoch stets an. Der schlimmste innere Konflikt ist für ihn, dass er und sein Sohn auf oppositären Seiten stehen und im Prinzip Feinde voneinander sind. Dieser heftige Widerspruch lässt ihn so stark verzweifeln, dass er sogar Selbstmordgedanken entwickelt, sich aber im letzten Moment besinnen kann. Trotz allem behält Sazh in den meisten Situationen den Überblick über die anstehenden Aufgaben und kann seine Gedanken gut vermitteln. Handlung Vorgeschichte thumb|250px|left|Dajh wurde eben zu einem L'Cie ernannt Sazh war früher verheiratet, doch es ist unklar, was mit seiner Frau geschah. Mit seinem Sohn Dajh möchte er in der Küstenregion von Bodhum einige schöne Urlaubstage verbringen, denn Dajh möchte unheimlich gerne einen echten Fal'Cie mit eigenen Augen sehen. Dazu reisen sie zur Klamm von Eyride, zum Fal'Cie Kjata, wo sich allerdings tragische Ereignisse abspielen, denn Dajh wird von Kjata zu einem L'Cie auserkoren. Sazh wollte ihm mit einem Chocobo-Küken eine Freude machen und ließ ihn nur kurz aus den Augen, und schon lief Dajh in heller Vorfreude alleine voraus. Wegen der gleichzeitig anwesenden Pulse-L'Cie sieht sich Kjata gezwungen, Dajh zu seiner Verteidigung als seinen L'Cie zu ernennen. thumb|250px|Sazh und Dajh beim Feuerwerk Infolgedessen werden die beiden vom PSIKOM unter Jihl Nabaat kontaktiert und zu Forschungszwecken untersucht. Sie wollen dabei herausfinden, was Dajh' Bestimmung ist. Sazh weigert sich zunächst dem zuzustimmen, aber dann wird er doch überzeugt, denn so kann er seinem Sohn am ehesten helfen, wenn er seine Bestimmung kennt. Auf Dajh' Wunsch hin erlaubt Nabaat den beiden, das Feuerwerk von Bodhum zu besuchen, allerdings stehen sie dabei unter der Beobachtung von PSIKOM-Soldaten. Dajh wünscht sich, dass Sazh wieder wie früher lächeln kann und fröhlich ist. Sazh hebt ihn auf seine Schultern und spielt die gute Miene. Auch er wünscht sich etwas, verrät es aber nicht. Bei der Ankunft in Bodhum entdeckt Nabaat Dajh' Fähigkeiten - er kann Schwingungen aus Pulse wahrnehmen. Durch ihn wird der Fal'Cie Anima im Pulse-Residuum entdeckt und bereits am Tag nach dem Feuerwerk die Purgation eingeleitet, bei der alle Bewohner Bodhums deportiert werden sollen. Sazh lässt Dajh zurück und heuchelt Nabaat vor, ein Malbuch für seinen Sohn kaufen zu wollen. Sie gewährt ihm dies und erlaubt ihm so, ebenfalls den Purgationszug zu besteigen, um nach einer Möglichkeit zu suchen, Dajh' Bestimmung an seiner statt zu erfüllen. Vor dem Zug spricht er in der Warteschlange Lightning an und begleitet sie, weil er wissen will, was sie vorhat und weil er merkt, dass sie ihm wahrscheinlich zu Antworten verhelfen kann. Final Fantasy XIII thumb|250px|Sazh weiß nicht recht, was er von Lightning halten soll Sazh begleitet Lightning während der Revolte im Purgationszug und bei ihrem Streifzug durch Brückland, weil er von ihren Fähigkeiten sichtlich beeindruckt ist. Generell wirkt er hier etwas nervös und verängstigt, versucht dies aber durch große Sprüche zu überspielen. Er ist deutlich tollpatschiger beim Voranschreiten als Lightning. Unterwegs moniert er, dass ihm diese ganzen Ereignisse rund um die Purgation und die Kämpfe zwischen Rebellen und Soldaten zuwider laufen. Auf seine Frage hin antwortet Lightning, dass sie ins Pulse-Residuum wolle. Dort angekommen versucht Lightning vergeblich mit ihrem Schwert eine Tür zu öffnen. Sie sagt, Sazh solle sich die Ohren zu halten, was er als eine Sprengung interpretiert und schnell wegrennt. In Wahrheit gesteht sie sich einen Fehler ein und bittet um Verzeihung, wodurch sich die Tür öffnet. Im Residuum erzählt Lightning von ihrer zur L'Cie gewordenen Schwester Serah. Sazh fragt gleich nach ihrer Bestimmung und ob sie diese kenne, denn er möchte daraus Erkenntnisse für Dajh ziehen, sagt dies aber nicht. Außerdem sei sie eine Gefahr für Cocoon und man solle sie nicht unnötig leiden lassen. Lightning weist ihn aber schroff zurück. thumb|250px|left|Sie müssen sich vor den Soldaten in Acht nehmen Als sie bei der bewusstlosen Serah ankommen, zückt Sazh seine Waffen, denn wenn Serah eine L'Cie sei, kann sie ohnehin nicht mehr weiterleben. Fast gleichzeitig erscheinen Snow, Vanille und Hope bei ihnen, wodurch Serah ihre Bestimmung erfüllt und sich in einen Kristall verwandelt. Ein Türsiegel zu Anima öffnet sich und Sazh hilft mit, ihn zu bekämpfen, wobei er aber seine Unsicherheit merklich überspielt. Anschließend wird er mit den anderen zu Pulse-L'Cie gemacht und landet auf dem kristallisierten Bresha-See. Sie können es nicht genau sagen, doch anhand ihrer gemeinsamen Vision, die ihnen der Fal'Cie zeigte, vermuten sie sehr stark, dass ihre Bestimmung darin liegt, zu Ragnarök zu werden und ihre Heimat Cocoon zu zerstören. Später dann finden sie die noch immer kristallisierte Serah inmitten eines Kristallgebildes. Snow bleibt bei ihr und hackt sie frei, während Sazh und die anderen weiter in Bewegung bleiben. Sie finden eine Mutterschiff und eine kleine Basis von PSIKOM, die womöglich gerade Überlebende der Purgation jagen. Zwischen ihnen entbrennt eine Diskussion über Pulse und Cocoon, dass sie eine tiefe Furcht trennt und dass bislang immer der oberste Sanktum-Fal'Cie Eden intervenierte, doch diesmal nicht. Sazh zeigt dabei seine deutliche Verachtung gegenüber Pulse. thumb|250px|left|Sazh am Steuer Auf dem weiteren Weg verlassen sie den See und betreten eine zertrümmerte Ruinenstadt. Dort finden sie einen funktionsfähigen PSIKOM-Luftgleiter samt Startrampe, den sie kurzerhand stehlen. Sazh, der früher bei der Luftstreitkraft des Militärs war, fliegt sie zwischen den Feuersalven feindlicher Luftgleiter zum Fal'Cie Phönix, allerdings beschädigt dessen Strahlung ihren Gleiter und sie stürzen über Piz Vile ab. Lightning läuft bereits wieder davon, doch Sazh und Vanille sind schlicht zu erschöpft, um sofort weiter voranzuschreiten. Hope jedoch trennt sich von den beiden und läuft Lightning hinterher, doch sie finden ihn bald darauf alleine und deprimiert. Gemeinsam marschieren sie weiter voran und stoßen bald wieder auf Lightning, die ihr Ziel offenbart, nach Eden zu reisen, um dort das Sklavendasein als L'Cie zu beenden, koste es, was es wolle. Diese Ansprache hinterlässt ihre Wirkung, sodass Hope Lightning hinterher rennt, während Sazh und Vanille verzweifelt und ratlos zurückbleiben. thumb|250px|Vanille sucht seine Nähe Sazh und Vanille erreichen die Entsorgungsanlage. Sazh bedient hier einige mechanische Vorrichtungen, um den weiteren Weg zu eröffnen, was von seinem technischen Verständnis zeugt. Sazh bedient nacheinander vier Schalttafeln und aktiviert dadurch eine große Maschine, die den Weg versperrt hatte. Sie verlassen dadurch Piz Vile und suchen einen Schlafplatz. Vanille breitet eine Decke aus und legt sich sogleich hin. Als Sazh in ihre Nähe kommt, zieht sie mit einem Stock eine Linie vor der Decke, die Sazh nicht überschreiten dürfe. Er legt sich also jenseits der Linie auf den Boden und wird in der Nacht wach, weil er bemerkt, wie sich Vanille trotz der Linie an seinen Rücken geschmiegt hat und im Schlaf weint. Er lässt dies zu, weil sie in seinen Augen noch immer ein Kind ist. thumb|250px|Sazh ist nachdenklich Sie erreichen anschließend den Auenwald von Sunleth, weil Vanille stets dem Duft der Natur gefolgt ist. Für den muffeligen Sazh hingegen riecht es hier nur modrig und er wurde bereits von etwas gestochen. Über ihnen hinweg fliegen Luftschiffe des Sanktums, also beschließen sie, in die andere Richtung zu ziehen, nach Nautilus. Auf Vanilles Anfrage erklärt Sazh, dass er verheiratet war und einen kleinen Jungen hat, wird bei dem Gespräch aber sehr depressiv. Sazh erzählt, wie er mit Dajh ebenfalls beim Feuerwerk in Bodhum war. Vanille rät ihm anschließend, sich zusammen zu reißen und weiter vorwärts zu gehen. Kurz vor Nautilus legen sich die beiden kurz ins Gras und ruhen sich aus, doch als Vanille aufsteht, ist Sazh nicht mehr da. Sie findet ihn einige Meter an einem Ufer, nachdenklich und in sich gekehrt. Er erzählt ihr, wie Dajh in der Klamm von Eyride zu einem L'Cie wurde. Bizarrer Weise ist Dajh nun als Sanktum-L'Cie ein Held, während Sazh als Pulse-L'Cie sein Feind ist. Dies ist der gewaltige Zwiespalt, den er in sich birgt. Nach einem weiteren Marsch erreichen sie einen kleinen Hafen. Sie steigen durch einen elektrischen Zaun und es beginnt stark zu regnen. Vanille fragt, ob er Pulse hasse, und für ihn ist das eine Selbstverständlichkeit; Pulse habe sie alle ja erst in diese Situation gebracht, allerdings war das nicht immer so, da er dem Gerede des Sanktums nicht ganz vertraute. Er meint, dass die Purgation eigentlich nur erst durch Dajh ausgelöst wurde, doch Vanille verneint und weist die Schuld von Dajh ab. Sie steht kurz davor zu sagen, dass sie es in Wahrheit ausgelöst hatte, doch schafft es nicht. Sie stellt sich in den Regen, damit er ihre Tränen nicht sehen kann. thumb|250px|Während der Pompa Sancta Sazh und Vanille nehmen die Fähre und betreten Nautilus, die Stadt der Träume. Hier hat man anscheinend von der L'Cie-Panik nichts mitbekommen, weil es kaum Sicherheitsvorkehrungen gibt. Eine Zwischenmeldung des Nachrichtensenders zeigt, wie Hope und Lightning in Palumpolum vom PSIKOM angegriffen wurden, und wie Snow mit Fang eingreift. Die umstehenden Leute lassen abfällige Bemerkungen über die L'Cie fallen, was Sazh zwar verärgert, aber er kann nichts dagegen machen und geht mit Vanille zur Pompa Sancta-Parade. Sie ist nun sehr traurig und verbittert, einerseits wegen Fang, andererseits wegen der Wahrheit über Dajh und Sazh, die sie allein in all dies gezogen hat, es ihm aber noch nicht sagen konnte. Sazh möchte sie aufheitern, damit sie nicht dauernd über L'Cie nachdenkt und es ihnen beiden etwas besser geht. Sie begeben sich in den Vergnügungspark, den Sazh eigentlich einmal Dajh versprochen hatte zu zeigen. Er fragt dann, ob sie auch jemanden Besonderen hätte, aber sie verneint, weil es für sie nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt sei. Vor dem Eingang zum Park befindet sich ein Chocobo-Freiland. Für Sazh ist der Gestank kaum auszuhalten, aber Vanille erinnert er an ihre Heimat Pulse und sie atmet mit ausgestreckten Armen tief ein. Sazh erzählt nun, dass Dajh vom PSIKOM zu Forschungszwecken festgehalten wird, und er sich zu seiner freiwilligen Festnahme entschlossen habe. Er redet sich sogar ein, dass es sich bei ihnen auch um gutwillige Menschen handele und dass sie ihm seine letzte Bitte gewähren würden. Sazh möchte Dajh von diesen Chocobos und seinen Erlebnissen erzählen. Vanille solle abhauen bevor er sich ergebe, denn er will nicht mehr weglaufen, aber sie sagt, dass er das nicht dürfe, weil sie wisse, wer für Dajh' Schicksal verantwortlich ist. Sie steht kurz davor es ihm zu sagen, als sie von aufgebrachten Chocobos unterbrochen werden und Soldaten erscheinen. Sie ziehen sich durch den Park zurück und finden dort tatsächlich Dajh, der auf Sazh zugerannt kommt und ihn an der Hüfte umarmt. thumb|250px|left|Für Sazh bricht die Welt zusammen Sazh ist völlig verunsichert wie Dajh hierhergekommen ist. Bevor Sazh von einer enormen Erleichterung übermannt werden kann, verwandelt sich Dajh in seinen Armen in einen Kristall und erfüllt demnach seine Bestimmung. Sazh ist nun endgültig am Boden zerstört. Obendrauf erscheint nun Jihl Nabaat mitsamt einigen Soldaten. Sie gratuliert Sazh für dessen Sohn, weil er dem Sanktum bei der Ergreifung der L'Cie wegen seiner Fähigkeit, Pulse-Schwingungen wahrzunehmen, geholfen hatte. Außerdem zeigt sie Sazh mit einem Hologramm die Aufzeichnungen der Überwachungskameras aus der Klamm von Eyride. Diese Bilder zeigen eindeutig, wie Fang und Vanille den Fal'Cie Kjata angreifen, um sich damit ihre Bestimmungen wieder ins Gedächtnis zu rufen. In diesem Moment erscheint Dajh und wird zu einem Sanktum-L'Cie auserkoren. Sazh überkommt nun also die volle Erkenntnis, dass er sie die ganze Zeit beschützte, während sie für das Schicksal seines Sohnes verantwortlich ist. Vanille bricht in Tränen aus und rennt davon. Nabaat fragt Sazh, ob die Soldaten die Sache erledigen sollten, oder aber ob er selber das machen wolle. Sazh rennt ihr wutentbrannt hinterher. thumb|250px|Sazh sieht keinen Ausweg mehr Vanille befindet sich auf einem Platz vor einem Schloss und wird von ihrem Gewissen in der Manifestation von Sazh schwer beschuldigt. Der echte Sazh erscheint nun und richtet seine Waffe auf sie. Sie nennt ihren echten Namen und ihre Herkunft, und dass sie für alle anderen das Böse ist. Er solle sie für seinen Sohn erschießen, doch laut Sazh würde das nichts wieder gutmachen. Über Sazh bricht nun die Verzweiflung herein, er lässt die Waffe fallen und sinkt auf die Knie. Sie zu erschießen bringe nichts, aber weiterleben auch nicht. Sein Stigma brennt auf und Brynhildur erscheint. Nach dem Kampf ist Sazh noch immer verwirrt und zielt erneut auf Vanille - sein Gesichtsausdruck liegt zwischen Verzweiflung und Wahnsinn. Erst weicht sie zurück, aber dann breitet sie die Arme aus und akzeptiert es. Er besinnt sich dann aber doch noch, weil das unverzeihlich wäre. Stattdessen richtet er die Waffe auf seine eigene Schläfe, flüstert, dass genug genug sei und drückt ab. Jihl Nabaat steht auf ihrem Luftschiffdeck und sieht, wie die Soldaten Sazh in einem Sarg transportieren, Vanille läuft in einer Sanktumkutte dahinter. Sie werden auf die Palmekia gebracht, dem Flaggschiff der Sanktum-Luftschiffflotte. thumb|250px|left|Sie überwältigen die Wachen In ihrer dortigen Zelle, wo sie als Köder für die anderen L'Cie dienen, wird gezeigt, warum Sazh noch am Leben ist. Er konnte sich nicht selbst erschießen, sondern verzog unmittelbar vor dem Schuss. Er begann auf dem Boden zu wimmern und Vanille tröstete ihn, als Nabaat mit ihren Soldaten erschien. Sie triezte ihn und plante bereits, Dajh' Kristall als Monument in Eden aufzustellen, weil er ein Held sei, der die Pulse-L'Cie aufgespürt habe. Sazh brach in Rage aus und musste von Nabaat mit einem Schlag ihres Stocks auf den Hals betäubt werden. Folglich war er im Sarg also nicht tot, sondern nur bewusstlos. In ihrer Zelle bemitleiden sie sich nun und philosophieren über das mögliche Erwachen aus dem Kristallschlaf, schließlich ist Vanille dies ja auch passiert. Als sie von einigen Wachen an einen anderen Ort verlegt werden sollen, nutzen sie die Gelegenheit für einen Ausbruch und überrumpeln die Wachen. Die anderen L'Cie befinden sich mittlerweile ebenfalls auf der Palmekia und bald darauf stoßen sie aufeinander. Sazh fragt nach der weiteren Vorgehensweise und ist sichtlich erstaunt, dass sie sich nun gegen Primarch Galenth Dysley stellen wollen, aber er schließt sich ihnen an. Auf der Brücke angekommen begegnet Sazh erneut Nabaat und kündigt ihr seine Vergeltung an, doch dazu kommt es nicht, weil sie von Dysley beseitigt wird, der sich als Fal'Cie Barthandelus zu erkennen gibt und sie zum Kampf auffordert. Anschließend bestätigt er ihre Bestimmung und lässt ein Luftschiff erscheinen, das sie besteigen, bevor die Palmekia abstürzt. Sazh kann es aber nicht steuern, weil es automatisch auf Eden zuhält und dort genau in die Fünfte Arche fliegt. Sie rätseln nun über Dysleys Worte und dass es unlogisch sei, wenn ein Cocoon-Fal'Cie Cocoons Zerstörung so deutlich herbeisehne. Im Innern treffen sie Cid Raines, Brigadegeneral des Jagdgeschwaders, der Dysleys Worte erklärt und weiter vertieft. Laut ihm vollziehe Barthandelus dies alles, um Orphanus zu vernichten und dadurch Cocoon auszulöschen, wodurch die Schöpfergottheit geweckt würde, die die Welt neu ordnen solle. Er versucht sie zu bekämpfen, scheitert jedoch, verwandelt sich aber dennoch in Kristall und erfüllt seine Bestimmung. Kurz darauf entdecken sie ein Pulse-Luftschiff samt Portal dorthin. Auf die Gefahr hin, dass es sich um eine weitere Falle Dysleys handeln könnte, verkündet Sazh selbstbewusst, dass das Schiff nur dorthin fliege, wo er es hinsteuere, verschluckt sich aber dabei. Es wird beschlossen, auf Pulse nach einer Möglichkeit zu suchen, wie sie ihre Stigmata loswerden. Dort angekommen begeben sich Sazh, Lightning und Snow auf eine Erkundungstour, finden allerdings keinerlei Zivilisation. Schlussendlich führt sie ihre Reise nach Oerba, die Heimat von Fang und Vanille. Hier treffen sie erneut Dysley beziehungsweise Barthandelus, gegen den sie ein weiteres Mal kämpfen und der das Ende Cocoons ausruft. Entweder lässt er den neuen Primarchen Raines durch das Jagdgeschwader auslöschen oder er verursacht eine Invasion Edens durch Monster aus Pulse; in beiden Fällen löst er eine Massenpanik aus. Er verschwindet wieder spurlos und hinterlässt wiederum sein Schiff. Sie beraten sich nun erneut, was es zu tun gilt. Sie wollen Orphanus helfen und die Fal'Cie besiegen, aber gemäß ihrer Natur als L'Cie können sie die Kriege nicht verhindern. Sie alle beschließen die Rechnung zu begleichen, steigen in die Minerva ein und fliegen zurück nach Cocoon. thumb|250px|left|Sazh fällt nicht auf die Tricks von Barthandelus herein Im Kapitol Eden findet eine Art Rennen statt, als die L'Cie dort erscheinen und ihre Esper beschwören. Die Stadt versinkt inmitten der aufgescheuchten Menschenmenge, den Soldaten des PSIKOM, dem eigenständig handelnden Jagdgeschwader und den mittels Portalen beschworenen Monstern aus Pulse immer tiefer in Chaos und Zerstörung, während sich die L'Cie durchschlagen. Schlussendlich gelangen sie zur Wiege des Orphanus, wo das Finale stattfindet. Barthandelus' Stimme ertönt und lässt die Kristallstatuen von Dajh und Serah erscheinen, doch kurzerhand lässt er sie vor den Augen der L'Cie zerplatzen, um ihren Zorn zu wecken. Sazh, Lightning und Hope erkennen allerdings, dass es sich nicht um die echten Dajh und Serah handeln kann, sondern nur um einen Trick - erkennbar an Serahs leuchtender Kristallträne und Sazh' aufgeregtem Chocobo-Küken. Schlussendlich besiegen sie sowohl Barthandelus als auch Orphanus und leiten somit tatsächlich Cocoons Zerstörung ein. thumb|250px|Vater und Sohn wieder vereint Die Zerstörung rollt über die Stadt, Cocoon fällt zu Boden und die L'Cie schweben durch die Luft. Sie halten sich an den Händen, um sich nicht zu verlieren, aber Fang und Vanille sind zu weit weg. Die beiden verwandeln sich auf eigenen Wunsch gemeinsam in Ragnarök und stürzen sich auf Grand Pulse in einen Vulkan, aus dem daraufhin gewaltige Auswüchse wuchern, die Cocoon treffen und zu einer Säule kristallisieren, die es stützt. Lightning, Sazh, Hope und Snow befinden sich auf Pulse und wurden zu Kristallstatuen, weil sie ihre wahre Bestimmung nun erfüllt haben. Sie erwachen aus ihrem Kristallschlaf und erblicken kurz darauf Serah und Dajh, die zu ihnen laufen. Endlich nimmt Sazh seinen Sohn in den Arm und kann all seine Sorgen ablegen. Final Fantasy XIII-2 thumb|250px|Die beiden Katzroys helfen gerne aus der Klemme Zu Beginn des Spiels gelten Sazh und sein Sohn Dajh als verschwunden. Sie tauchen erst vor dem Endkampf gegen Caius auf und helfen Noel und Serah bei der Verfolgungsjagd mit ihrem Schiff. Vor dem Aufstieg von Bhunivelze rettet er Vanille und Fang aus der Kristallsäule. Danach fängt er Noel und Serah mit seinem Schiff auf, als diese herunterschweben. Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII Sazh lebt in einem Luftschiffwrack im nördlichen Bereich der Wildlande und quält sich seit hunderten Jahren, weil er kein Heilmittel für seinen Sohn Dajh findet. Dieser fiel vor unbestimmter Zeit in einen tiefen Schlaf und wachte seitdem einfach nicht mehr auf. Sazh fand heraus, dass Dajhs Seele den Körper verlassen hat. Er ist über die Situation sehr verbittert und sein Verhalten unterscheidet sich sehr von seinen vorherigen Auftritten. Als Lightning während des Spielverlaufs auf ihn trifft, erklärt er lediglich, dass er von Lumina eine Seelenschatulle erhielt und den Hinweis, dass er Seelenfragmente sammeln müsse, um Dajh wieder aufzuwecken. Kurz darauf macht er sich wieder auf den Weg. thumb|220px|Das Küken Als Lightning das Wrack ebenfalls verlässt, trifft sie auf ein blaues Chocobo-Küken, das sie direkt zu einem Fragment führt. Dabei wird klar, dass Dajhs Seele in fünf Teile zerbrochen ist, die sich nun überall auf Nova Chrysalia befinden. Lightning macht sich auf die Suche und kann die Fragmente nach und nach finden. Dabei taucht auch Sazh gelegentlich auf und meint unter anderem, dass er bei seiner Suche nie ein Fragment finden konnte und scheint dabei wieder etwas von seinem Frohsinn zurückzugewinnen. Lightning kehrt später mit allen Fragmenten zum Wrack zurück, wo sich nun auch das Chocobo-Küken von Dajh aufhält, das laut Sazh Chocolina heißt. Dieser legt daraufhin die Fragmente in die Schatulle, doch nichts geschieht. Die auftauchende Lumina meint, dass es an Sazh selbst liegen würde. Dajh hätte Angst vor ihm, da er nach wie vor sehr verbittert sei, was scheinbar auch Lightning und Chocolina so sehen. Sazh wird daraufhin wütend, da er dies nicht versteht, begreift dann aber, dass die anderen wohl recht haben. thumb|220px|Sazh beim spielen mit dem Luftschiff Er beginnt daraufhin mit einem Miniatur-Luftschiff zu spielen, was er wohl früher auch öfters mit Dajh tat, und gewinnt dabei immer mehr von seinem früheren Naturell zurück. Kurz darauf wacht Dajh auf und nörgelt, dass Sazh ohne ihn mit dem Luftschiff gespielt hätte. Überglücklich beginnt dieser nun zu weinen und schließt Dajh in seine Arme, bevor sie beide fröhlich über alles mögliche reden. Dabei wird auch klar, dass es sich bei dem Küken und Chocolina um ein und diesselbe Person handelt. thumb|left|220px|Sazh und Dajh kehren zu den anderen zurück Später verteidigt Lightning, nachdem sie aus dem Chaos entkommen ist, mithilfe der ehemaligen L'Cie und Noel die neue Welt vor Bhunivelzes Angriff. Sazh ist hierbei zunächst nicht anwesend. Nachdem sie eine kurze Kampfpause erwirken konnten, erscheint er jedoch zusammen mit Dajh und den unzähligen Seelen der Menschheit. Nach der kurzen Wiedersehensfreude vereint Lightning die Seelen inklusiver der ihrer Freunde zu einem leuchtenden Gebilde und attackiert damit Bhunivelze, der daraufhin endgültig geschlagen ins Chaos zurückstürzt. Fähigkeiten left|thumb|250px|Sazh mit Brynhildur Sazh kämpft mit zwei Pistolen und besitzt trotz seiner schlanken Figur die zweitmeisten Lebenspunkte, hat dafür aber eher magere Angriffswerte. Er ist tendenziell ein Allrounder mit einem Überhang zur Magie. Als Brecher sticht er nicht wirklich hervor, macht seine Sache aber relativ ordentlich. In der Rolle des Verheerers lernt Sazh vornehmlich feuer- und windbasierte Angriffe, Wasser und Eis fehlen ihm gänzlich. Seine Paraderolle ist der Augmentor. Hier lernt er sehr schnell bereits Hast, beherrscht alle offensiven Boni und kann alle Elemente effektiver machen. Seine Nexus-Attacke Desperado ist eine Trefferfolge aus seinen Pistolenrohren mit schwankendem Serienbonus, die den Schadensbonus im Schock sehr schnell hochtreibt. Seine Esper Brynhildur verwandelt sich im Metamorph-Modus in einen Rennwagen und setzt auf Feuerzauber. Zusätzlich können dann auch unterstützende Lufteinheiten gerufen werden, die an Sazh' Vergangenheit als Militärpilot anspielen. Trivia *Sein Kristall im Kristarium hat die Form einer Chocobofeder. *In einem Interview mit Shonen Jump sagte Yoshinori Kitase, dass der amerikanische Sänger als Vorlage für Sazh' Aussehen diente. Außerdem ließen sich die Entwickler für Sazh' Verhalten von inspirieren. *Der Name seiner Nexus-Attacke Desperado ist nach dem Limit-Break von Laguna Loire aus Final Fantasy VIII benannt worden. *Tetsuya Nomura gab in einem Interview an, dass er als Repräsentanten für Final Fantasy XIII in Dissidia: Final Fantasy Sazh und nicht die eigentliche Protagonistin Lightning gewählt hätte. *Die meisten von Sazh' Pistolen sind nach Sternen und Sternhaufen benannt worden, ähnlich wie in Final Fantasy XII. *Von allen spielbaren Charakteren hat Sazh die kürzeste Kristarium-Erweiterung. en:Sazh Katzroy es:Sazh Katzroy fr:Sazh Katzroy Kategorie:Charakter (FFXIII) Kategorie:Charakter (FFXIII-2) Kategorie:Charakter (LR:FFXIII)